Las Boinas Solares
by Giggly hooves
Summary: Celestia fue atacada por los Changelings hace mucho, su vida corrió peligro, Celestia tomo la decisión de entrenar a un grupo de élite secreto que mantuviera la paz en Equestria, Operar como fantasmas, Intrépidas, Inesperadas y Mortales, así las definen los ponies que han sido victimas de las boinas, Conoce sus historias (Violencia Gráfica y Palabras fuertes)


**Las boinas solares.**

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches, dependiendo de cuando estés leyendo esto, te agradezco el tiempo que empleas al leer mis fanfics, recuerda, si tienes sugerencias, dudas, quejas, o algún otro aspecto que quieras expresar, no dudes en decírmelo, quisiera escuchar tu opinión, sin más, demos inicio al fanfic.**

 **Misión 0: Conociendo a las boinas solares.**

Muchos de ustedes sabrán lo que pasó en Canterlot hace poco, para aquellos que no recuerden déjenme refrescar su memoria un poco.

La reina de los changeling, Chrysalis, atacó Canterlot, en busca de una buena fuente de amor, esta fuente claramente fue la boda de Shinning Armor y la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, la reina tuvo éxito en el ataque y raptó a la novia y se hizo pasar por ella, afortunadamente Twilight Sparkle pudo detenerla y a su ejército.

Ese día, la princesa Celestia fallo al ataque, y su seguridad se vio amenazada al ser encerrada en un capullo, quien sabrá qué le hubiera pasado a la monarca de Equestria si Twilight no se hubiera presentado.

Las Mane 6 son claramente las defensoras del Reino de Equestria, pero no siempre están en todo, de cada 5 problemas que solucionan, 3 los soluciona la princesa Celestia en persona, corre el rumor de que Celestia no hace nada al respecto, pero se equivocan.

Ante tal siniestro acontecimiento de parte de los changeling, la princesa Celestia se vio obligada a tener una guardia todavía más élite que pudieran protegerla y jurar lealtad ante su régimen.

Pero estos soldados tendrían que ser especiales, la reina Chrysalis supo cómo penetrar el muro de Canterlot sin ser detectada, ella conocía la guardia, porque esperaba que hubiera una, la guardia real de Canterlot la conoce todo mundo, es famosa por su fuerza de elite, la fama claramente no es un factor sorpresa.

Celestia después de pensarlo y meditarlo, llegó a la necesidad de tener un grupo de élite que le protegieran, pero este tendría que ser secreto, que nadie más que las princesas supieran de su existencia, y que fueran letales, audaces, intrépidas y que fueran unas yeguas, ya que la princesa se sentiría cómoda con yeguas cuidando la retaguardia.

Llegó el día de la elección, sentada en su recinto, se preguntaba a sí misma, -¿Por dónde empezare?-

A la semana entrante, la princesa Celestia dio una visita al hogar de potrillos abandonados en el este de Ponyville, ahí se encontraba una potranca pegaso de tez blanca y unas manchas rojas en su piel, melena morada, llamó su atención, debido a que destacaba de los demás, fue la única en reconocer a la princesa por su mandato, y sabía todo sobre la princesa, era una potranca demasiado inteligente, asistía a una escuela de genios en tecnología eléctrica, ya que era una nueva tecnología en Equestria.

La princesa Celestia se fijó en ella, ya que era una potrilla huérfana, y sería una candidata potencial para servir a Celestia.

Celestia llegó ante ella, la potranca hizo una reverencia y con cariño preguntó el nombre de la potranca.

-Crimson Clever, majestad- Respondió la potranca, algo trabada debido a la presión de tener a una de las princesas enfrente.

-Es un placer conocerle princesa, siempre ha sido una fantasía mía conocer a una de las gobernantes de Equestria- Decía Crimson Clever.

-Descuida querida súbdita, ya puedes levantarte- Decía Celestia sonrientemente.

La potranca se levantó y curiosa pregunto -¿A qué se debe su visita su majestad?-

La princesa se sienta, ordena a todos de la sala que se salgan y que los guardias protegan las entradas, querían hablar con aquella potrilla.

-Bien, me gusta que seas directa y nos dejemos de informalidades- Decretó la Princesa.

Clever, algo confundida, solo asintió y puso atención a la princesa.

-Te he estado observándote de cerca, veo que eres una de las potrillas más inteligentes de por acá, tu desempeño en la electrónica es de admirarse- Decreto Celestia.

-La razón por la que mi vocación es tanta, es porque algún día quisiera formar parte de las filas Equestrianas para ser una ingeniero o alguna especie de soldado, siempre soñé el hecho de salvar vidas.- Añadió Clever

La princesa Celestia sonríe, y muy maternalmente la abrazo, muy fuerte que la potrilla se sintió muy satisfecha, nadie la había abrazado así.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?- Preguntó la Princesa muy curiosa.

Clever le contó a la princesa lo trágico de sus padres, todo se redujo a que sus padres abandonaron a Clever cuando era una potrilla, y rápidamente se soltó en llanto, la princesa la tomó en su regazo y la abrazo con su ala, dejó que la potrilla se despejara para poder hablar.

-Es triste que una potrilla como tú, tan especial, sea abandonada a su suerte, veo que eres inteligente y tienes hambre de estudio, de aprender más, quizá si gustas, puedo darte un lugar en mis tropas, pero como recluta, necesito que demuestres disciplina, dedicación, intelecto y sobre todo, lealtad para que puedas quedarte ahí, ya que nuestras tropas exigen que cada pony de lo máximo cuando haya una guerra, ¿crees que tengas lo suficiente para poder ser una más de mis tropas?- Declaró Celestia.

El rostro de Clever se dibujó a una rostro confiado y decidido, ella de repente se le dibujó un rayo de esperanza, ella apretó los dientes, y muy decidida se dirigió a Celestia.

-Princesa Celestia, me comprometo a ser la mejor en sus tropas, estoy harta de estar aquí sin compañía, esta oportunidad que me ofrece, es simplemente mucho para mí, pero no lo pensare, simplemente quiero que el mundo me conozca, no le fallare princesa- Declaró la emotiva Clever.

La princesa Celestia sonrió, se levantó de su lugar, y prosiguió a llevársela, firmó los papeles de régimen para poder sacarla de ahí, y hacer una especie de adopción, antes de irse, una de las doctoras del sitio, pidió hablar con Celestia a solas, la princesa accedió, y las 2 hablaron a puerta cerrada.

Clever esperaba ansiosa, bailaba de alegría, en espera de la princesa, en total, espero alrededor de 10 minutos, al salir, la princesa se veía algo triste, pero rápidamente lo disfrazó, y se hizo pasar por alguien feliz.

La princesa Celestia subió a Clever en su carroza voladora tirada por pegasos, Clever no se lo creía, estaba tan emocionada, que lloraba de alegría, nunca pensó en su vida que iba a volar con Celestia.

La princesa Celestia dio la orden y la carroza tomó altura, y se dirigió al Castillo.

Clever estaba feliz del viaje, mientras la carreta se dirigía al castillo, Clever nombraba cada uno de los edificios de Ponyville, las princesa solo escuchaba.

Las nubes se rompían en contacto con la carreta, y bañaban a ambas con la brisa encantadora de las nubes, los pegasos volaban cerca de la carreta haciendo reverencia a la princesa, Clever solo veía por los lados surcando el cielo como una princesa.

Celestia se preguntaba a sí misma, si hacia la mejor decisión, ya que Clever podría no ser la candidata, necesitaría ponerla a prueba e idear un plan para que Clever dejará de existir en Equestria y fuera alguien inexistente.

Desde el primer día, Clever se mostró adepta a Celestia y su régimen, su obediencia era incorruptible, aparte hizo una propuesta de las lanzas de los pegasos, para que fueran más ligeras para ataque aéreo, tuvo tanto éxito, que el General de la Princesa Celestia, Thunder Bleck, puso en circulación la idea de Clever para modernizar las tropas.

Pasaron 2 semanas, y Clever ya sabía muchas cosas del castillo, alguna vez tomó el carruaje de la princesa a escondidas para poder conocer más Equestria, poder conocer el territorio e identificar puntos débiles para poder aprovecharlos, leyó todos los libros de la sección de guerra, que los eruditos Equestriano escribieron en la época antigua de Equestria.

La princesa se veía complacida con el conocimiento de Clever, al grado de que adelantó la fecha para poder enfrentarla, y ofrecerle el glorioso puesto que tenía para ella, pero algo en la princesa no la convencía, tenía algo que no la dejaba en paz.

Clever yacía en el laboratorio de Alquimia del castillo de Canterlot, tratando de dar solución al problema de la plaga mágica de las plantas, desarrolló una especie de antídoto que hacía que los animalitos en cuestión, en vez de ser asesinados por la poción, estos cambiaban de dirección y se iban sin más de ahí.

-Clever, tengo que hablar contigo mi querida estudiante- Decreto Celestia.

Clever volteo a ver a la princesa, dio una sonrisa sincera, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. –Claro dígame, soy toda oídos- Decía Clever.

Celestia la miro seria, la abrazó, y dijo con cierto dolor en su voz. –Tengo que decir esto en algún momento, no quiero retrasar lo inevitable, y ocultarte esto, solo empeora las cosas. – Decreto la princesa-.

-Entiendo princesa, ¿de qué trata?- Preguntó curiosa Clever.

-La enfermera, cuando fui a traerte al castillo, me dijo algo que me destruyo mis esperanzas y mis planes, las manchas que tienes… no es que sean de adorno…- Decía la princesa entre titubeos.

Clever solo miraba a la princesa, su rostro pintaba una expresión algo pesimista, en su mente giraba algo que la decepcionará bastante.

En la mejilla de Celestia recorrió una pequeña lágrima, y dijo muy tajante – Esas manchas son una especie de Cáncer, básicamente tienes los días contados, y la Doctora te diagnostico alrededor de 2 meses de vida, llevo 2 semanas contigo y me encariñe contigo, no sé qué hacer, porque lo que tienes, la magia se dice que no lo puede curar, sino médicos unicornios especializados, pero, no creo que haya algo que se pueda hacer-.

Clever puso una cara de desesperación, no podía creer que ella moriría, nadie le había dicho eso, -Y NADIE ME DIJO ESO, SE SUPONE QUE TENDRÍAN QUE DECIRME ESO, NO DEJARME MORIR SIN QUE SUPIERA QUE ME MATO, PORQUE NO ME DIJERON, LA ENFERMERA PORQUE NO ME DIJO- Grito Clever con una furia y un frenesí que invadía sus sentimientos, estaba desesperada.

La princesa solo miraba a la pobre desahuciada potranca hacer su berrinche.

-Podemos hacer que los doctores del castillo intenten curarte, pero no creo que surja efecto, el cáncer es una de las enfermedades que hemos estado tratando de curar-. Declaro Celestia tratando de consolar a Clever.

Clever limpio sus lágrimas, y se fue calmando poco a poco, al grado que retomó la calma, Celestia se impresionó por la capacidad de calma y de control que tenía Clever.

-Princesa, al menos, antes de morir, podría tener acceso a lo que quisiera del castillo, y no me refiero a poder, a vivir como una diosa, me refiero a materiales, conocimientos y unicornios que me puedan ayudar- Decretó la potranca.

Celestia se quedó callada, digirió eso por unos segundos, pensó y pensó, al cabo de 10 segundos, contestó con un forzado sí, pero después sin demora dictó las limitaciones.

-No se preocupe majestad, no haré nada de daño con lo que creare, solo lo hare como última voluntad- Declaro Clever muy calmada y segura.

La princesa declaró que los unicornios encargados de alquimia e ingeniería estuvieran a la disposición de Clever, pero con ciertas reglas que la princesa mandó por escrito con su cuerno a cada uno de los efectivos de Celestia.

Clever comenzó a ponerse cascos a la obra, hizo que los médicos la diagnosticaron para saber qué tipo de cáncer la estaba acosando, el doctor dio un informe detallado de que era un cáncer a nivel celular, era una bacteria que originaba por medio de un metaloide que se metió en su cuerpo.

Clever enseguida llamó a los físico-alquimistas, pidió que le dieran material para armar un electroimán, pero este no solo sería un imán.

Clever directamente puso empeño, dedicación, y tiempo para su proyecto, al cabo de 3 días de arduo trabajo, desarrolló una especie de imán que producía una resonancia que aumentaba el flujo de la sangre dentro de su cuerpo, era un cubo de imán puro, pero tenía que estar cerca de él para poder hacerlo portable, quizá tendría una oportunidad de vivir, aparte el imán tenía la habilidad de poder condensar magia pony dirigida, un unicornio dirigía la magia al imán, y este la transformaba en estado líquido y la podían usar como gasolina o como munición para los que no poseían magia.

Trabajo otros 2 días para poder hacerlo pequeño, pero que tuviera el mismo efecto, ahora se enfrentaba a un problema, que el imán solo funcionara por dentro de ella, ya que si no, a donde fuera estaría atrayendo metal.

En la cara de Clever mostraba ambición, de alguna manera tendría que hacer eso pronto, el tiempo se le venía encima.

Al cabo de 3 días más de arduo trabajo, Clever empezó a sentirse mal, comenzó a marearse y a perder el conocimiento, finalmente se desmayó por un rato, al despertar pudo notar que se encontraba en el cuarto real, recostada en la cama real, claramente era la habitación de Celestia.

-Veo que luchas duro, a pesar de que tú destino está sellado, no veo que paras, eres digna de algo más que ser mi estudiante- Decía Celestia misteriosamente.

Clever se tallo los ojos, bostezo, y sonrió a la princesa. –No me rendiré, no moriré así de fácil, necesito luchar antes de morir, y ver si puedo hacer algo.

Celestia tenía una postura seria y muy firme, no parecía la Celestia que conocían, y muy seria dijo – Verás Clever, morir sería bueno para ti, no morir de manera física, sino ya no formar parte de este mundo nunca más-

-Si, a que se refiere con morir- Clever respondió algo molesta.

-Veras, si se cómo curar tu problema, o bueno tratarlo, pero algo me hacía falta, alguien que pudiera arreglar el prototipo que muchos ingenieros están trabajando, el imán que desarrollaste, y el hecho de poder condensar la magia, era lo que me hacía falta para poder terminar mi proyecto-. Celestia respondía a Clever.

Clever solo ponía atención a lo que decía Celestia.

-Al ponerte a prueba, pude notar que puedes responsabilidad, te di el poder de disponer de mis recursos, y vi que no los empleaste para aceptar tu muerte, sino para poder solucionar tu problema, te hace digna a portar un nombre más grande que ser estudiante.- Decía Celestia muy seria.

Celestia se paró enfrente de la potrilla, alzó la cabeza, y empezó a hablar lento, -

Esta propuesta solo te la haré una vez, no sirve pensarlo ni meditarlo, es ahora o nunca, al aceptarla, tendrás completo acceso al castillo, vida de placeres, disposición completa de mi personal, acceso a armas que desees, la capacidad de matar, herir a cualquier pony sin ningún castigo, podrás tener lo que quieras, pero aquí las condiciones, tendrás que fingir tu muerte, dejaras a tus padres atrás, serás alguien que no existe , no dejaras el castillo por voluntad propia, y serás 100 obediente a mi régimen, porque serás una de mis protectoras de fuerza elite, y preservará el orden en Equestria como una mantenedora de la paz, y una fuerza especial que será capaz de operar como sea, siempre y cuando el objetivo se cumpla y que se cumplan mis órdenes-

Celestia se acerca muy lentamente a la cara de Clever, muy coordinada dice –

¿Quieres ser una boina solar?-

La cara de Clever denotaba una emoción enorme, pero la proyección de su cara era como si la hubiera asustado un fantasma, la potrilla temblaba, sentía muchas emociones encontradas, no sabía qué contestar, pero ella sabía que era su destino, ella siempre quiso ayudar a los demás, soñó algún día pertenecer a la guardia real, pero esto, era mucho para ella, sin embargo trato de contenerse, y respondió muy aprisa Sí.

Celestia advertía – Recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás, una vez que aceptes esto, yo moveré las influencias para poder "matarte" y que seas borrada de los registros de Equestria, no más familiares, prácticamente eres un fantasma.

Clever seguía maquinando sus pensamientos, dando vueltas y vueltas, pero qué más daba, era una yegua huérfana, abandonada a su suerte, así que no tenía nada que perder, más que unirse a Celestia, y serle leal a ella y a su Régimen.

-Princesa Celestia, desde este momento, frente a usted, le juro eterna lealtad y todas mis creaciones serán para su protección y para poder proteger Equestria por encima de todo, juro solemnemente estar a su disposición y seguir cada orden que usted decrete- Dijo Clever mientras ponía su casco en su pecho y hacía una reverencia a la princesa.

Celestia la miro seria, ella permanecía firme, limpio su garganta, y dijo –De ahora en adelante, te nombro una Boina Solar, protectora de Equestria y fiel sirviente del Imperio Solar-.

La felicidad se apoderó de Clever, ella quería saltar de alegría y dar de besos a todos, pero supo mantener la compostura, y sin dudarlo, hizo una reverencia a la Princesa.

-Ahora que eres una Boina Solar, ya no existes, tengo que matarte, tu cáncer es una buena excusa para poder justificar tu muerte- Mencionó Celestia.

-Princesa, si me lo permite, podríamos hacer un funeral en donde yo esté sedada, los médicos saben hacer un hechizo de anestesia, que duerme a cualquier cuerpo pony, y parecer muerto, antes de que me entierren, usted misma, si así lo desea, puede esconderme y llevarme con usted- Decreto Clever con una expresión segura y metódica.

-Brillante, querida soldado, así será, y sí, tengo que recogerlo y teletransportarse al castillo, nadie debe verte- Decreto Celestia.

-Antes de eso, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con mi guardia, si me permites, quedate aqui, es tu primer orden como Boina, espera mi retorno- Dijo Celestia.

Clever asintió, y esperó a la princesa, la princesa no demoró bastante, solo fueron alrededor de 20 minutos, al llegar, Celestia ordenó a los médicos del castillo que se darán a Clever, ya que estaba moribunda, y así podría morir sin dolor.

Los médicos rápidamente acataron las órdenes de Celestia y sedaron a Clever, todos los presentes dijeron que el sedante que le dieron era de 1 día, suficiente para que muriera sin dolor.

Celestia dio la desgarradora noticia de la muerte de Clever, los guardias armaron su funeral en el castillo, muchos ponies fueron invitados a velar a Clever, todos los niños del orfanato fueron a velar el cuerpo, las mane 6 fueron, muchos ponies se presentaron al ver tal atroz momento, ya que muchos sabían que Celestia había adoptado a una potrilla.

El ataúd que contenía a Clever, estaba en la parte trasera del castillo, junto con guardias cuidándolo.

-Deseo estar a solas, necesito despedirme de mi hermosa potrilla- Ordenó Celestia a los guardias, con un rostro fingido, pero triste y creíble.

La guardia despejo todo el cuarto, dejando a Clever y a Celestia solas, Celestia tomo a la potrilla y se teletransporto a la habitación real, dejó a Clever acostada en la cama, de uno de sus vestidores, tomó un maniquí de su ropaje real, y se teletransporto con él al cuarto del ataúd.

Puso con cuidado el maniquí y ordenó que el funeral fuera a ataud cerrado, todo se obedeció, se dio la ceremonia de despedida y después de 2 horas, todos se fueron con la desgarradora noticia.

Celestia se dirigió a su cuarto, y Clever aún no despertaba, dormía como una bebe, sin más ella llamó a los ingenieros que trabajaban con ella en secreto, y decidió poner su proyecto en marcha.

Llevaron a Clever a un cuarto oculto del castillo, era un cuarto redondo con una mesa metálica, muchos cables colgando, y solo iluminada con una luz en el centro.

Postraron a Clever boca abajo, la ataron a la mesa, de la parte superior, bajo un dispositivo mecánico, que tenía unas agujas muy indiscriminadas, y una especie de piedra brillante en el centro, parecía una mochila mecánica, con unas prótesis mecánicas autómatas, ya que se movían sin ningún sentido aparente.

El dispositivo fue colocado en la espalda de Clever, abarcaba desde su cadera hasta su cuello.

Estiraron los cascos de Clever, y pusieron la parte de la roca brillante sobre su pecho, todo estaba listo, uno de los cirujanos ahí dio la orden, y las agujas del dispositivo se clavaron furiosamente dentro de Clever, pero algo salió mal, Clever despertó ante tal dolor tan inimaginable, la anestesia no fue del todo exitosa.

Clever despertó y dio un grito muy desgarrador y desesperado, pasaba por mucho dolor, el cuarto se llenó de gritos de agonía.

Rápidamente Celestia puso un trapo en su hocico para que lo mordiera, lágrimas y sollozos eran parte de la pobre pony que experimentaba un dolor insoportable.

Celestia la miro a los ojos, tomó el casco de Clever, y con una mirada sincera dijo – Aguanta, es por tu propio bien, esto evitará que no mueras, y seas mejor, solo aguanta pequeña, eres ahora una fuerza de élite, vale la pena todo este dolor.

Las agujas se encarnaban furiosamente en la espalda de Clever, iban entrando poco a poco, desgarrando la piel de la pequeña potrilla, al grado de que Clever se desmayó del dolor, todo ese lagrimeo fue cesado, y pudieron trabajar a gusto.

Pasaron 5 horas, Clever recuperó el conocimiento, se sentía mareada, adolorida y extraña, se intentó levantar, pero no pudo, sus patas no le responden, sus alas tampoco, es como si estuviera cuadripléjica.

-No siento mis piernas, Auxilio, que me pasó, que alguien me explique- Decía Clever muy desesperada.

Celestia entro al cuarto, donde estaba Clever, - No te preocupes Clever, estás a salvo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cuerpo, ya que este no te matara de cáncer, aparte de hacerte mejor en operaciones.- Dijo Celestia.

-Tu nuevo cuerpo posee muchas cosas avanzadas, este proyecto iba a ser para crear a un pony autómata capaz de obedecer, pero con el imán que creaste, le diste vida a esta hermosa belleza de la robótica, los científicos incorporaron este imán a tu pecho, por lo que es 10 veces más poderoso, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el cáncer, las prótesis mecánicas de tu espalda se controlan por sí solas, pero obedecen, ya que en tu cerebro fue perforado por este aparato, y tienes control de todo el mecanismo, solo hay algo que no salió bien, al perforarte la espalda, no nos dimos cuenta de que tocamos un cartílago que conecta a las alas, por lo que no podrás volar, no sirven tus alas, pero tus prótesis te ayudarán a subir por estructuras.-

Clever lleno de lágrimas su cara, pero no de tristeza, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero de alguna manera le dolía el hecho de no poder volar, pero a gran cambio, tiene que haber un precio.

-Me siento maravillosa princesa, solo necesito acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo- Decía Clever.

La princesa sonrió, y se retiró del cuarto.

-Estarás aquí, no quiero decir cautiva, pero no saldrás de aquí hasta que puedas moverte con total fluidez, será tiempo de que vuelvas a conocerte a ti misma, lo hago para que no rompas nada fuera del castillo, nadie te debe de ver así- Decreto Celestia.

-Si su majestad- Respondió Clever.

Clever se quedó encerrada en una especie de cuarto de contención, aprendiendo a usar su nuevo cuerpo.

Los guardias de la guardia real anunciaron la muerte de un distinguido general, a causa de un ser mágico que lo mató sin herirlo físicamente.

El general dejó atrás una pequeña potrilla, una unicornio gris, una melena negra, y una cutie mark de signo de puntería, pertenecía al nombre de Shooty Luck, su nombre se atribuía a su puntería, desde potrilla aprendió a disparar una resortera, jamás presentó un gusto por la magia, sino por la mecánica.

Todo esto llegó a oídos de Celestia por parte de uno de los parientes de Shooty, pero Celestia ya la conocía, ya que el General Vector Luck era uno de los mejores estrategas de Celestia.

Los guardias propusieron que se la llevaran a un orfanato para darla en adopción, Celestia intervino y pidió la custodia de la potrilla, con la excusa de que sería un gran honor cuidar de la hija de un general que alguna vez sirvió en sus filas.

Shooty demostraba liderazgo, ya que no dejaba que los guardias le hicieran travesuras, al ser un unicornio tierno, estaba expuesta a maldades.

Shooty no hablaba mucho solo veía a la princesa y se iba a otro lugar, para buscar alguna especie de rama o palo, y ponerse a entrenar, se veía enojada y vacía la potranca.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces Shooty?- Respondió Celestia.

Shooty solo la miraba, y no decía nada, solo seguía intentando usar su magia para levantar el palo y seguir entrenando.

-No voy a preguntarlo otra vez, no tolerare irreverencia ante una potranca, eres afortunada de que te haya adoptado, pero puedo cambiar de opinión, repito ¿Qué tienes?- Decreto Celestia muy amenazadora a la potrilla.

Shooty suspiro, dejó de practicar, y muy forzado dijo – Estoy enojada, porque mi papi era lo mejor para mí, fue tomado por la fuerza, y tengo que vengarlo, cueste lo que cueste-.

Celestia suspiro, y muy segura dijo – Que pasaría si te doy un puesto de recluta en la guardia, para que aprendas con ellos, y así poder ayudar a vengar a tu padre.

La potranca cambio de rostro, a uno sorprendido, un rostro que proyectaba incredulidad por parte de la potranca.

-No hablaras enserio, una unicornio como yo, siempre es mandada a la escuela de Canterlot a practicar magia, y no creo que yo…-, fue interrumpida por Celestia con un -¡Lo tomas o lo dejas!-.

Shooty sin pensarlo decretó un –LO TOMO- sin dudas ni titubeos.

-Otra cosa, no te refieras a mí como tú, soy la princesa Celestia, nadie más, debes de dirigirte a mí con respeto, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias- Replicó Celestia un poco molesta.

Shooty contestó con un forzado –Sí, majestad-.

Shooty fue llevada al campo de entrenamiento, ahí había varios reclutas entrenando con los guardias, usando lanzas y espadas de madera.

Clever observaba todo por la parte alta de la ventana del cuarto de contención, había aprendido a levantarse.

Shooty tomó una espada con su cuerno, los reclutas, que eran en su mayoría terrenales, reían por ver a un unicornio querer pelear.

Shooty solo se mantuvo firme, y fue enfrentada con otro recluta, ambos fueron enfrentados, pero Shooty perdió, ya que el recluta tenía la destreza de un terrenal al manejar la espada.

En Shooty había una expresión muy molesta, pero motivada, seguía pidiendo oponentes, pero cada uno la vencía sin ningún problema.

Intento e intento, pero todo era fracasó, pasó por todos los reclutas, pero a ninguno venció, Shooty se veía muy frustrada, demasiado, que con su magia tomó la lanza de madera más cercana, y la lanzó a los blancos de tiro con arco, pero vaya sorpresa, aceptó la lanza en medio de la diana.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, porque lo hizo con un tiempo de reacción record, la princesa estaba sorprendida.

-Denle un arco a Shooty- Ordenó la princesa.

-Su majestad, con todo respeto, pero no es adecuado darle un arco a un unicornio, su magia no es muy precisa, aparte estas armas se otorgan a especialistas con espadas- Chillo el guardia.

La princesa solo miró y cerró un poco los ojos, el guardia un poco nervioso, ordenó a los otros guardias de otorgarle un arco a Shooty.

Shooty se acomodó y arreglo el arco, tensando más la cuerda.

-Que haces Shooty, quiero verte en acción con esa arma- Decía Celestia.

-Mi padre me enseñó a que un arco para que sea efectivo y aerodinámico, debe de estar más tenso, pero se requiere más fuerza para tirar de la cuerda, pero todo eso se ve recompensado por un daño terrible- Respondió Shooty de manera seria y calmada.

Shooty apuntó a la diana, apunto un poco y disparó, para su sorpresa, dio en el blanco, y perforó la diana, al grado de casi atravesar.

-Ven, más fuerza, más daño, ese pony no hubiera vivido para contarla- Dijo Clever algo burlona.

El guardia estaba completamente sorprendido, normalmente los unicornios dominaban su magia de telequinesis a la edad madura, pero para Shooty no era problema el uso de su telequinesis.

-Ahora gírate, y trata de acertar a la diana girando rápidamente y dar el tiro, todo en reacción rápida- Dijo el guardia.

-No te burles de ella, que es una potranca- Respondió Celestia al Guardia.

-Descuide, princesa, déjeme intentarlo, quiero ver su rostro sorprendido otra vez- Declaró Shooty.

Celestia frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

Shooty le dio la espalda a la diana, cargo la flecha en el arco, dio un respiro hondo, y rápidamente giro, y sin perder nada de tiempo, dio el tiro directamente a la diana y por sorpresa para los presentes, dio en el blanco.

Ante tal acto, todos en el campo de entrenamiento prestaron su atención a Shooty, y quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal espectáculo que Shooty hizo, todos no se la creían, por otra parte Celestia sonreía, y su cara proyectaba confianza y un plan inminente.

-Donde aprendiste a tirar así- Le dijo el guardia muy agitado.

-Solía usar una resortera cuando era más niña, para tirarle a los animales del bosque.

-Quisieras que nosotros te entrenemos, bueno si su majestad lo permite claro- Decía el guardia muy emocionado.

-Tienen autorización de entrenarla, pero solo explótenla en sus lados fuertes, tal vez en un futuro sepa pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-

Los guardias asintieron y comenzaron a darle instrucciones a Shooty, ella se sentía feliz de ser el centro de atención.

Pasaron 3 días, y Shooty se veía diestra con el arco, al grado de superar a los guardias de entrenamiento superior.

Shooty vio las lanzas hechas por Clever, uso una, pero para su desgracia, fue muy ligera y voló más de lo que pudo imaginar, aterrizando en un cuarto de reservas del castillo, ella sin perder nada de tiempo fue a ver que había hecho.

Para su fortuna no atravesó nada más que un barril de pólvora negra.

Shooty al ver eso, se quedó algo atónita al ver cuánta pólvora había, y no tenía un uso.

-Pensé que esto era un mito- Decía Shooty

Celestia llegó sin demora a donde estaba Shooty.

-Princesa, porque esto no se ha usado en batalla, esto se supone que hace que 100 reinos caigan con tan solo prenderse fuego- Declaró Shooty, algo emocionada.

-Este material es muy peligroso, fue probada por muchos de mis súbditos y muchos murieron quemados, hechos pedazos o tienen una marca de por vida- Respondió Celestia.

Shooty se quedó pensando por un rato, pero una idea se apoderó de su mente, y sin dudar, vio alrededor del cuarto, y había un pedazo de metal curveado en forma de tubo y restos de una lámpara descompuesta.

-Tengo una idea princesa, pero puede que sea peligroso,- Anuncio Shooty.

-Te escucho- Replicó Celestia.

-Mire princesa, se algo de mecánica e ingeniería, mi padre me explicaba eso, volviendo al punto, este tubo está hecho de acero puro, resistente, podríamos poner un poco de pólvora en el fondo, con un pedazo de metal en el fondo, y prenderlo por medio de una mecha, así, si es que funciona, toda esa energía descargada por la explosión, solo se dirigirá a la boca del tubo, generando una energía tremenda que empuje el fragmento de metal, tal vez penetrando la pared- Decía Shooty emocionada.

La princesa al estar escuchando a Shooty, pelo los ojos de plato, y en su rostro pintó una cara muy sorprendida y distante, pero pensó que lo que decía Shooty tendría sentido, y no sería peligroso intentarlo, ya que la magia de Shooty era diestra y no correría peligro si se tomaran medidas de seguridad.

-Muy bien Shooty, si esto sale mal, será difícil justificar tu acta de defunción, así que estás por tu cuenta, piénsalo bien- Declaró Celestia.

-Sin riesgos, nada estaría aprendido- Contesto Shooty.

Shooty tomo un poco de pólvora negra y la parte de la lámpara, se dirigió al centro del campo de tiro, todos los guardias dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y despejaron el área, los guardias unicornios hicieron un perímetro mágico en caso de que algo saliera volando.

Dentro del tubo, Shooty colocó pólvora negra, hizo un agujero grande con la lanza que se encontraba cerca, puso un pedazo de cuerda, vertió los pedazos de metal sobrantes y prendió fuego en la mecha.

Apuntó contra las dianas, el fuego llegó a la pólvora, esta explotó, pero el metal no se dañó, la fuerza de la explosión empujo los pedazos de metal hacia la diana, despedazándola, los restos de la munición usada se detuvieron en seco con el campo de magia unicornio.

Todos observando el espectáculo quedaron sin palabras, sin aliento, inclusive Clever, que observaba a lo lejos de la ventana de su habitación.

Shooty cayó al suelo, aturdida, la máquina había hecho un ruido muy estruendoso, el metal no se desgasto en nada, y había una nube no muy densa de humo negro.

Shooty se levantó, tomando su cabeza con el casco, un poco mareada, observó la diana, y dio un salto de felicidad.

-Quedo hecho pedazos, maldición, que adrenalina es disparar esa cosa, pensé que no funcionará- Decía Shooty en un furioso frenesí de alegría que la poseía.

-Maravilloso, que buen espectáculo, esa cosa destrozó la diana- Decía el guardia a cargo.

Celestia, maravillada con el espectáculo de Shooty, aplaudió y enseguida pidió que solo ella pudiera usar el arma, debido a que ella la creó, algunos guardias no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al ver a la diestra Shooty disparar, genero miedo de parte de los guardias, tanta potencia se podría tornar contra su portador.

Clever, sorprendida, comenzó a maquinar ideas, quizá ella podría utilizar esa arma, ya que Clever no podía tolerar alguien que tuviera mejor potencia que ella.

Shooty fue llevada a la habitación real de la princesa y Celestia detrás de ella.

-¿Eso fue espectacular, dime, que sentiste al disparar esa cosa?-

Shooty sonrió, soltó una pequeña risita, -Un orgasmo princesa, fue una especie de frenesí que me envolvía y me emocionaba, más el hecho de que he descubierto la forma de poder encontrar al culpable del asesinato de mi padre- Contestó Shooty.

La princesa Celestia se puso algo seria, vio a Shooty a los ojos, y replicó de manera no amistosa. –No creo que pueda dejarte usar esa arma tú sola, ya que posee un poder inmenso, y no tengo la certeza de que algún día no la uses en contra mía-.

La emoción de Shooty pronto se vio desvanecida por las palabras de la princesa, al grado de sentir un enojo basto con la princesa.

-A qué se refiere, princesa, esa cosa es mi creación, soy dueña de eso, usted lo dijo- Replicó molesta Shooty.

-Se lo que dije, y sé que es un peligro, por eso es que no deje que nadie más usara esa arma, mientras veníamos, decrete un comunicado a mis guardias, que no se hablara de esa arma, por ningún motivo, lo que creaste hoy, tiene capacidades devastadoras-. Contestó Celestia.

-Yo tengo una responsabilidad terrible y meticulosa princesa, no debe de preocuparse por eso, pero solo quiero venganza, y evitar que los demás sufran lo que yo sufrí, si tengo que pasar por cada uno de sus guardias para que me reconozca y me deje usar eso, lo haré, sin problema, quizá me lleve mucho tiempo, pero lograre destacar en sus filas- Decía la confiada y muy emotiva Shooty.

-Estás segura de lo que dices potrilla, realmente lo estás, porque no hay arrepentimientos- Respondió Celestia.

-Segura, como la decisión que tomé para crear mi propia arma- Decreto Shooty.

Celestia se paró firmemente, muy seria, dirigió la mirada a Shooty y dijo.

-Realmente si tienes el valor para poder usar esa arma, y ser una defensora de Equestria, te propongo una cosa, esta oferta solo es de una sola vez, tómala o déjala, no hay de que hay que meditarlo.-

Shooty impacientemente replicó –De qué trata princesa, vamos-.

-Impaciente, aprender la paciencia es necesario, si quieres ser una fuerza de élite, y eso es lo que serás, te entrenare para que puedas matar, herir, apresar e incluso inmovilizar cualquier pony que se te plazca, siempre y cuando sea alguien que yo te ordene- Decía Celestia.

Shooty solo escuchaba con atención.

-Los beneficios de aceptar mi propuesta es que serás una soldado de élite encomendada a protegerme a mí y a Equestria del mal, tendrás todo lo que desees a tu disposición, podrás usar los métodos necesarios para información e impartir justicia, no daño colateral claro, se te otorgara un uniforme verde con el símbolo del imperio solar, una boina y las armas que quieras, pero lo que tienes que ofrecer a cambio para completar el trato es simple, debido a que serás una boina solar, debes ser un fantasma, nadie sabrá de tu existencia, tendrás que dejar amigos, conocidos y ponies amados atrás, serás una máquina de justicia con el entrenamiento que les daré.- Decreto Celestia.

-¿Les daré?- Replicó Shooty algo confundida.

-Boinas solares te dice algo, no serás la única- Respondió Celestia.

Shooty comenzó a digerir lo que la princesa le ofreció, básicamente sería una vida de lujos y de hacer lo que se le plazca, pero tendría que jurarle lealtad a la princesa Celestia, y a Shooty no le agradaba mucho la princesa, pero con muchas ganas deseaba el hecho de impartir justicia con su propio casco, y averiguar qué demonios pasó con su padre.

-Sí, princesa, tomó su petición, todo sea por la justicia y el imperio solar- Dijo Shooty.

-No hay vuelta atrás, una vez declarada boina solar, no podrás ir atrás, formas parte de una hermandad y una cercanía conmigo- Respondió Celestia.

-Juro lealtad al imperio de su majestad y prometo que no extrañaba a nadie- respondió Shooty.

La princesa Celestia la llevo al cuarto de contención de Clever, ahí estaba Clever, creando cosas y aprendiendo un poco de su cuerpo, ya podía caminar, pero los brazos no responden a sus órdenes.

-Quien es ella, y por qué tiene una araña de metal en la espalda- Preguntó Shooty algo alarmada.

-Se llama prótesis genio, y esa "cosa" es parte de mí- Respondió a Shooty.

-No te burles de mí, sabes que puedo ejercer lo que quiera, y no te va a gustar, no sabes lo que puedo hacer- Respondió enojada Shooty.

-Sí sé que sabes hacer, usar un poco de pólvora negra envuelta en una aleación resistente de titanio y paladio, en lo que al contacto del fuego, la pólvora descarga una energía inmensa en sentido del recipiente de metal, disparando metal a muy alta velocidad y destrozando todo en su camino, no suena peligroso si tienes brazos autómatas y puedo usar la magia unicornio mejor que tú, Genio- Dijo Clever muy burlona.

Shooty sintió una furia, que decidió cargar contra Clever, pero fue detenida por Celestia, con su cuerno la llevó por los aires, la zangoloteo y la dejó en el piso, Shooty estaba mareada después de ese hechizo.

-¡SI VAN A TRABAJAR JUNTAS, DEBEN SABER QUE EL TRABAJO EN EQUIPO ES ESENCIAL SIN ÉL NO SOBREVIVIRÁN, Y SI POR ALGÚN MEDIO SE HACEN FAMOSAS, O DESCUBREN QUE NO ESTÁN MUERTAS, YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE MATARLAS, ASÍ QUE COMIENCEN A LLEVARSE BIEN, SI QUIEREN SERVIR AL IMPERIO SOLAR!- Grito Celestia muy amenazadora a las 2 potrillas.

Ambas tenían el rostro que parecieran haber visto a un fantasma, estaban muy asustadas con tal furia que invadió a la princesa.

Clever dio una reverencia y se disculpó, también mencionó que no estaba de acuerdo que Shooty fuera una boina solar, ya que no presentaba el respeto necesario a la princesa.

Shooty solo se puso furiosa, pero aun así aceptó la culpa y se disculpó ante la princesa.

-Ante este incidente, he tomado la decisión de encerrarlas aquí a las 2, para que se lleven bien, hasta que vea que su relación son casi de hermanas, empezaran a operar como Boinas Solares, hasta entonces, deberán de llevarse bien y saber cómo trabajar en equipo, estaré dotándolas de material para que trabajen en un proyecto, y que sea satisfactorio, es parte de su entrenamiento.-Ordenó Celestia.

Ambas potrancas se veían a los ojos con una desaprobación muy fuerte.

Celestia se acercó amenazadora a las potrancas, y muy salvaje dijo – Si descubro que alguna de ustedes se hizo daño, o hizo daño a la otra, sufrirán mi furia, y una eternidad en el tártaro, así que no les conviene, les espera una vida llena de bendiciones de parte mía, pero tienen que demostrar ser acreedoras a ese título.-

Ambas tenían los ojos de plato, respiraban muy rápido y al mismo tiempo, después de escuchar a Celestia, ambas asintieron y se dieron un abrazo algo forzado, pero se vieron en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Celestia cerró la puerta del cuarto de contención de un golpe, ordenó a sus ingenieros que le dieran lo que pidieran y si surgía algo malo, se lo hicieran saber.

Dentro del cuarto, ambas potrancas se miraron a los ojos, ninguna hablo, pero Clever tomó la batuta, y cordialmente estiró el casco en señal de saludo –Mi nombre es Crimson Clever, siento haberme comportado de la manera más inmadura posible, te doy mi más sincera disculpa-

Shooty miro a Clever, y no muy convencida, le dio el casco a Clever.

-Admiro tu forma de tirar Shooty, es de primera clase, pude verte en la ventana y vi como destruiste esa diana- Dijo Clever.

-Gracias… fue improvisado, pensé que la amolaría, pero no fue así- Respondió Shooty.

-Al verte, estuve pensando, que con tu habilidad mecánica y mi intelecto, podremos armas algo para que lo uses en batalla, tengo algunos planes para ti- Dictó Clever.

-¿Tú crees que puedas pensar algo para poder usar esa cosa que acabo de crear?- Decía la sarcástica Shooty

-Claro que sí, podríamos implementar un sistema de escape de gases en la boca, generar una apertura curveada en la boca, y que el disparo sea por medio de un pedernal para que haga una chispa y se desencadene una destrucción- Dijo Clever inocentemente.

-… Tiene sentido- Dijo Shooty titubeando.

La expresión de Shooty cambio, realmente no entendió el sarcasmo, sin embargo le dio una solución a su nueva arma, Shooty dejó de ser grosera, y comenzó a tomarse a Clever enserio.

-¿Cuéntame, cómo obtuviste tus prótesis?- Preguntaba Shooty curiosa.

Clever y Shooty comenzaron a contar sus vidas, el ambiente frío pronto se tornó una relación un poco más amigable, ambas comenzaron a trabajar en equipo, pero había cosas en el fondo que hacían que no confiaran mutuamente.

Pasaron 3 meses, la princesa Celestia estuvo resolviendo varios asuntos, subiendo el sol, incluso ayudando a las Mane 6, pero lo más importante, es que ambas potrillas sabían más de cada una, ambas trabajaron en equipo, y desarrollaron una nueva arma, similar al prototipo de Shooty, una escopeta que tenía la boca como trompeta y un poder muy basto, por otra parte Clever ya controlaba mejor sus prótesis, podría escalar el techo, e incluso podía columpiarse mientras leía.

La princesa evaluó el proyecto de ambas potrillas, y quedó satisfecha con el resultado, dentro del cuarto de contención, era un desastre total disparos por todos lados, metal cortado, montones de basura, y uno que otro desecho pony en las esquinas, protegidos por una tina hermética que Clever había diseñado.

La princesa había observado que ellas lograron sobrevivir bajo las circunstancias extremas que se habían sometido, solucionaron los problemas como equipo y lograron ser amigas.

Clever rogó a la princesa que no la volviera a encerrar ahí, se volvería loca, la princesa felicito a ambas por sobrevivir ahí dentro, era parte de una prueba, que pasaron, formaba parte del entrenamiento de Boina Solar.

En ese tiempo, había hecho una habitación para cada una de ellas, donde vivirían, sin necesidad de tener que pedir algo, cada una altamente personalizable, y ponies que les ayudarán a la decoración.

-Porque 3 habitaciones princesa, ¿hay alguien que no hemos conocido?- Preguntó Clever.

-Tengo en mente a una tercer soldado, que forma parte de su elite, 3 siempre son mejor que 2- Respondió Celestia.

Ambas ponies sin más demora, empezaron a decorar su cuarto, cada una acorde a su personalidad, se pusieron cómodas, y disfrutaron de una muy buena tarde, por fin fuera de ese aburrido cuarto de metal.

Celestia suspiraba de alivio, por fin, su tropa especial casi estaba completa, es como si el destino hubiera puesto a esos potrillas en su camino, pero ahora faltaba una tercera pony para poder completar su cuerpo de élite, y darles el entrenamiento verdadero.

Celestia se dio un digno descanso, al fin y al cabo nadie la había molestado en el día, y pareciera que los problemas no estaban presentes en ese momento.

Todo parecía en orden, hasta que llego un mensaje, provenía de uno de sus dragones mensajeros que estaban repartidos por toda Equestria, al parecer alguien estaba ocasionando estragos.

Al parecer era de un dragón que estaba cerca de Baltimare, un pony de apariencia extraña que estaba haciendo robos.

-Maldita sea, no puedo tener un descanso, necesito atender todo yo….- Celestia se detuvo en seco.

-Veamos, que tan grave es el problema- Se decía a ella misma.

Celestia leyó la carta, al parecer lidiaban con un pony misterioso muy rápido, tenía una calavera pintada en el rostro y al parecer era muy ágil en paredes, era un terrenal, puesto que no tenía ningún cuerno o alas.

-Celestia toco ambas puertas de las potrancas, ambas tardaron en salir, Clever estaba somnoliento y Shooty algo cansada.

-Boinas, hoy es el día de su primer encomienda, hay un pony rondando en Baltimare causando desastre, necesito que detengan a este pony a como dé lugar, utilicen fuerza letal como último recurso, no quiero que se note su presencia.-

Ambas estaban en desacuerdo en ir, ya que una vez postrado el cuerpo en la cama, era difícil quitar el letargo que las dominaba, pero era a lo que se dedicarán.

-Si princesa, iremos a por él- Decía Clever.

Shooty tomó su escopeta que había creado, y una capa, ofreció una capa a Clever, ambas salieron al anochecer, directo a Baltimare.

Ambas al dirigirse a Baltimare, cometieron el gravísimo error de irse dentro del tren, todos los ponies a bordo no paraban de ver a las ponies, capa en todo el cuerpo y sin ver sus rostros, eran blanco de sospecha.

No tardaron en llegar efectivos de seguridad para encarar a las sospechosas, por fortuna, Clever conocía las prácticas de Equestria, y justificó la vestimenta con viajeros errantes en respeto a la monarca Celestia, básicamente el hecho de portar la capa sería una cuestión de respeto a la princesa, ya que cuando alguien sufre heridas horrendas, pone una capa en su cuerpo, para taparlas y ofrecer respeto a todos alrededor.

Los miembros de seguridad del tren se tomaron esto como verdad y las dejaron en paz, tardaron 2 horas en llegar a Baltimare.

Ambas desabordaron el tren, -Somos unas completas idiotas, imagina que me hubieran visto, se suponía que estoy muerta- Declaraba Clever.

-Esto no se tiene que saber, entendido- Contestó Shooty.

Ambas asintieron y siguieron su curso.

Llegaron a la ciudadela, todo parecía tranquilo, todos los ponies dormían plácidamente, esperando el siguiente día para poder reanudar sus labores diarias.

-¿Todo se ve tranquilo, crees que está pony siga aquí?- Preguntó Clever.

-Paciencia soldado, mejor esperemos algo escondidas en el heno, debemos actuar como fuerza de Elite- Declaró Shooty.

Ambas se refugiaron, esperaron y esperaron pacientemente, pero nada, ambas se acurrucaron una sobre otra, a punto de conciliar el sueño, se escuchó un cristal romperse, claramente era un asalto, escucharon a ponies gritar, y dentro de la vivienda se escuchó como el grito fue silenciado por un horrendo golpe de casco.

-Viene de esa casa, probablemente viene de ahí- Declaró Clever.

Ambas se acercaron a la vivienda de manera ordenada y precavida, adentro vieron a tal pony con una tapadera de cuero en el cuerpo, y una calavera pintada en el rostro, y cerca del pony en cuestión, un pony muerto con la cabeza destrozada a golpes.

El pony misterioso se dio cuenta de lo que acontecía, y cargó contra las potrancas, Shooty desenfundo su escopeta, pero el pony misterioso fue más rápido y le quitó el arma, golpeó a Shooty muy fuerte, que la dejó desorientada un poco.

Por otro lado, Clever se quitó la capa y atacó al pony calavera con sus prótesis, este esquivaba con mucha destreza, y se abalanzó contra Clever.

Clever por otra parte trataba de quitarse de encima al malhechor, ya que de sus cascos sacó un par de navajas para casco, pequeñas pero letales.

Shooty se levantó, tomó su escopeta, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pony calavera, antes de que este tuviera oportunidad de poder clavarle el arma a Clever.

El pony calavera se levantó, del golpe salió volando el gorro que traía, salió una trenza del golpe, se dieron cuenta que era una yegua.

La pony calavera trepó en las paredes de la casa como gato, parecía escapar, Clever y Shooty no se hicieron esperar, Clever escaló con sus prótesis, y Shooty solo seguía a Clever por tierra.

Shooty apuntó a la pony calavera con la escopeta, -No dispares, se van a despertar todos los vecinos y nos verán- Clever advirtió a Shooty.

Clever seguía a la pony calavera, ella era muy ágil, pero Clever era astuta para poder acorralarla en los tejados.

La pony calavera vio a lo lejos una viga de madera, que si la saltaba, podría tomar aún más ventaja, ya que era paso a un edificio grande, en donde la perderían, Shooty aceleró más el paso, y llego antes a la viga.

Shooty tiro la viga con fuerza aplicada, la viga cayó, el momento fue justo, que la pony calavera cayó al suelo, débil miro a Clever, que estaba a punto de atraparla, pero recuperó bastante la cabeza y golpe a Clever sin que esta se diera cuenta.

La pony calavera corrió, se alejó de Clever, ella no podría alcanzarla, la pony volteo a ver a Clever y gritó.

-No pudiste conmigo perra, debes mejorar tus reflejos si quieres vencerme-.

Momentos después, es golpeada en la cabeza, la pony se desmaya, Shooty tomó ventaja para poder encestar el golpe final.

-Mejorar los reflejos, ¿no viste esa venir?- Respondió Shooty a la pony inconsciente.

Clever llegó a toda velocidad a la escena. –Muy bien, que golpe, solo queda…

Shooty había cargado la escopeta y apuntó a la pony calavera, Clever desvió el arma y disparó, Shooty enojada cargo contra Clever, pero ella se defendió, la prenso con sus prótesis, y muy suavemente le dijo.

-Shooty, despierta, no debemos matar a este pony, merece un juicio justo, tenemos poder, pero si se imparte ley, sabrán que es Celestia, si hay más muertos, sospecharan de nosotras, así que concéntrate por favor Shooty-.

Shooty asintió, pero no le convencía la idea, así que cuando Clever se dio la vuelta, apuntó contra la pony calavera y disparó, Clever sabía esto y por tiempo récord, logró desviar el disparo, el disparo atravesó el piso, y dejo un hoyo algo grande.

-¡Que te dije sobre disparar, eres una inconsciente iracunda!- Gritó Clever a Shooty, en el fondo se escucharon ponies hablar, las luces de todas las casas se prendieron, rápidamente Clever puso unas esposas de metal y un inmovilizador mágico a la pony calavera y salieron corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

La princesa Celestia llegó 20 minutos, debido al llamado de Clever a la princesa, al llegar, la pony calavera estaba completamente golpeada, atada, amordazada y a punto de ser colgada por los habitantes, ya que ella había causado mucho daño al pequeño pueblo.

-Maldita perra, cuántas vidas cobraste, y cuánto daño hiciste, pagaras por tus crímenes- Replicaban los locatarios, enfurecidos.

La princesa hizo acto de presencia ante todos, cuando se hizo presente, todos se arrodillaron ante ella.

-Comunidad de Baltimare, sé que está pony hizo gran daño, pero las leyes de mi imperio prohíben justicia por su propio casco- Declaró Celestia.

-Lo sabemos princesa, pero con todo respeto, sabemos de su misericordia, y puede que solo la encierren, mató a muchos de nuestros hijos, esposos, miembros de este pueblo, en total mató sin consideración alguna a 6 ponies- Contestó un pony unicornio de la aldea.

-Queridos súbditos, no quedará impune este acto bárbaro, no sin anunciarles, no habrá ejecución por ustedes, por el poder que se me concede, y por los ancestros y la soberanía de este pueblo, condenó a esta pony a muerte, una ejecución digna de sus actos- Decreta Celestia.

-No merece una muerte pony, merece algo más vil y desagradable- Mencionó la turba molesta.

-Será condenada a usarse el martillo justiciero, por lo que su cabeza será aplastada por uno de los verdugos- Decreto Celestia.

Se escuchó un grito de vitoreo, todos los ponies estaban de acuerdo.

La pony calavera fue transportada por Celestia, todavía poseía el hechizo de Clever, no podía moverse, solo se veía una expresión de odio en sus ojos, ya que permanecía amordazada, podría atacar con mordidas.

Celestia decreto, que por órdenes del imperio solar, sería ejecutada sin ser exhibida, ya que se consideraba una falta de respeto a todos los presentes y el imperio.

La pony calavera fue transportada al castillo de Canterlot, bajo una estricta seguridad, su ejecución se programó para el siguiente día que llegara al castillo.

La princesa llegó al castillo con la cautiva, el plan iba a ser que la pusieran en vigilancia en la mazmorra, para el día siguiente.

-Necesito hablar con la sospechosa, necesito saber algunas cosas, usare magia prohibida para hacerla hablar, y no quiero a nadie presente, en caso de necesitar su ayuda, lo haré saber por telepatía- Ordenó Celestia.

Todos en la sala obedecieron, y fue llevado al cuarto de tortura, la pusieron en una silla pony atada con grilletes, la princesa hizo brillar su cuerno, salió una especie de chispa carmesí, que se veía violenta, la pony calavera cerró los ojos, Celestia hizo el conjuro, y cubrió el cuarto con un hechizo.

-Ahora podremos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche- Declaró Celestia.

-Vamos, ya estaba preparada para sentir dolor, hágalo más interesante- Respondió la pony calavera.

-Escucha con atención cada palabra que salga de mi hocico, no se repetirá, y podrá salvarte la vida, incluso podrá llevarte a ser más que lo que eres, así que no hables- Ordenó Celestia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Celestia.

La pony no contestó, se quedó callada, permanecía sin hablar y mirando a Celestia de manera retadora.

Celestia, solo carraspeo la garganta, tomó un poco de saliva, y prendió su cuerno.

-No pretendo lastimarte, no es mi objetivo, solo quiero que cooperes conmigo, no seas estúpida y desperdicies esta oportunidad, solo quiero saber tu nombre, para llamarte así, normalmente los ponies entran en confianza mejor si se hablan por sus nombres, es un símbolo de confianza, no puedo decirte el mío, porque todo pony me conoce, así que no conozco el tuyo, y no quiero saberlo lastimándote, por favor- Dijo Celestia persuasivamente.

-La pony calavera solo frunció la cara, pensó un rato, hasta que de pronto, un ligero y forzado diálogo salió de su hocico.

-Soy Shifty Hooves- Declaró la pony Calavera.

-Muy bien, no es fácil, pero lo hiciste, es un gran paso Shifty, veras, no planeo matarte, como todo buen monarca, debe saber cómo controlar a las masas, saber sus movimientos y cómo piensan, y tener credibilidad claro, pero también tengo mis intereses- Respondió Celestia.

Shifty dibujo en su rostro confusión, y algo de duda, pero siguió escuchando a Celestia

-Mira querida Shifty, fuiste una de los mayores dolores de cabeza, supiste como evadirme todo el tiempo, eso requiere habilidad para poder lograrse, imagino que el medio de hizo hacer eso, y el hambre claro está, porque lo que robabas eran bits y comida, supongo que te hiciste así por la necesidad, ¿verdad?- Dijo Celestia.

Shifty se veía confundida, algo fuera de lugar, pero muy pedante contesto –Si princesa, ustedes nacen con la cuna de oro y la vida resuelta, mis padres tuvieron 12 hijos, fui la única potranca de la camada, por lo que me hicieron a su manera, me tocó vivir la ley de la jungla, y si no sabía defenderme, me quitaban la comida, ya que éramos pobres, después de que mis padres nos abandonaron a los 12, supimos sobrevivir entre nosotros, cada uno a veces moría, y teníamos que comerloslo para sobrevivir, de todos ellos, solo yo sobreviví, mostré ser más adepta a mis creencias y apta para la vida.-

-Yo comprendo eso, nadie de los ponies a cargo de la justicia se ponen a investigar sobre el trasfondo de cada pony, solo ejecutan y ya, tu eres valiosa, tu puedes hacer grandes cosas- Decretó Celestia.

Shifty enseguida cambió su rostro, se notaba más apacible, un pony que por fin entendían, ella se sentía mejor siendo comprendida.

-Entiendo bastante tu situación, pero como toda monarca, debo de impartir justicia, si no el pueblo dejara de creer en mi imperio, pero tú que fuiste la que sobrevivió a la selección natural, no puedo dejar que alguien tan apta como tu sea borrada de la faz de Equestria sin haber hecho algo bueno, estás de acuerdo- Decreto Celestia.

-Sí, majestad, lo comprendo- Repitió Shifty

-Entonces, te ofrezco algo que podría beneficiarnos a ambos y quizá tú no te resistas- Dijo Celestia.

-Estoy armando un ejército de élite para detener al mal, pero más bien es para mí protección, ya que mi vida corrió peligro con los Changelings y no quiero correr ese riesgo de nuevo, la armada que te detuvo, son mis reclutas, hicieron un buen trabajo- Declaró Celestia.

Shifty puso una expresión de odio, al saber que eran ellas la que condenaron a Shifty, pero mantuvo la atención.

-Si decides unirte a mí, tendrías que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no podrías salir del castillo a menos que yo te lo ordene, dejarás atrás parientes, conocidos, los únicos que tendrás son tus amigas boinas, de ahí en fuera nada, es el precio que tienes que pagar- Declaró Celestia.

-Y del lado bueno, que hay- Replicó Shifty.

-Esperaba que preguntaras eso, será fácil, primeramente, tendrás acceso a cualquier método que quieras para poder hacer hablar a los ponies, armas que quieras, tendrás permiso de matar a quien sea necesario para llegar a tu objetivo, pero recuerda que entre más mates, más evidente será tu presencia, así que no excedas de este derecho, todos los días comerás, dormirás en el castillo, con todos los lujos que desees, pero no podrás salir, a cambio te ordeno absoluta obediencia a mis órdenes, debes de ser fiel al imperio solar y ofrecerme protección con tus habilidades, de no ser así, sufrirás mi furia, si no aceptas, tendré que cumplir tu condena.

-Shifty se quedó algo sorprendida a lo que la princesa le dijo, dio una sonrisa perturbadora a la princesa, y amenazadora dijo – Acepto princesa, no me gustaría morir de esa forma-.

Celestia sonrió, una sonrisa muy macabra le proyecto a Shifty, seguido quito el encantamiento de sonido.

-Grita de dolor- Ordenó Celestia a Shifty.

Se escuchó un grito muy desesperante, todos afuera de repente se sorprendieron, Celestia solo guiño el ojo y salió de ahí sin más preámbulos.

Pasó la noche en la mazmorra, la princesa tuvo una idea, metió a Shooty con la pony calavera, pidió a Shooty que no la despertara, con un hechizo durmió a Shooty e hizo una mimetización del pony muerto, así podría inculpar a Shifty de su desaparición, transportó a Shooty al cuartel general y le ordenó que no saliera.

Dio la noticia a todo el castillo, y decidió adelantar la ejecución, los guardias fueron por Shifty y la llevaron al lugar de la ejecución.

Shifty veía a la princesa, algo sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando, la princesa solo guiño, y en sus labios se leían las palabras "confía en mí".

La pusieron en posición de ejecución, la pony se veía desesperada, pero no hablo en lo absoluto, así que el martillo tomó vuelo, justo en el aire, y a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Shifty, Celestia activo el hechizo de tiempo ampliado, podría moverse a través del espacio-tiempo de manera veloz, reemplazó a Shifty con una marioneta de ella sin cabeza, en la cabeza puso una sandía hechizada, que en el contenido en vez de fruta, tenía sangre falsa, al momento de que el tiempo corrió nuevamente, el verdugo aplasto la sandía, manchando de manera espectacular a los guardias cercanos.

-Wow, estaba jugosa está pony- Dijo el macabro Verdugo.

Shifty por otro lado, yacía atada pero muy confundida y mareada, estaba muy confundida.

Celestia ordenó que el ataúd podrían verlos solo los de la aldea, para confirmar su ejecución.

Algunos de la aldea abrieron el ataúd, algunos vomitaron, pero todos en el pueblo estaban tranquilos, se había impartido justicia, también se hizo el funeral falso de Shooty, y así terminó el trágico día, donde muchas mentiras habían cambiado el curso de la historia.

Por fin las 3 boinas solares estaban juntas, el equipo que daría paz a Equestria y a la princesa, estaba por fin hecho.

La princesa junto a las 3 ponies, se conocieron, pero Shifty guardaba cierto rencor a Clever, pero después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de la princesa, pudo convivir con las 3.

Después de que las 3 estaban juntas, Celestia felicito a Clever y Shooty por capturar a Shifty, y prometió asistencia para las futuras misiones, pero lo mejor comenzaba ahora, ya que Celestia comenzó a entrenarlas para ser más efectivas, comenzarían sus misiones, sus aventuras, e incluso el que se puedan coordinar para ver cómo trabajan en equipo.


End file.
